Smartphones, tablets and other smart devices enable ever increasing functions and utility in all aspects of life. They are used throughout the day in many situations. Sometimes, smartphones, tablets and other smart devices are used for purposes at the wrong time and place. For example, users may text, talk or surf the internet on a smartphone, but such actions may compromise driving if performed while driving. Further, receiving phone calls or texts may be disruptive if received during a board meeting or during a class.
Some smartphones, tablets and other smart devices may enable a user to switch modes of operation. For example, a user may be able to place his phone into a silent mode to prevent ringing while in class. However, this takes involvement from the user, and additional involvement to return to the previous operational mode.